


Дольше чем миг

by Lala_Sara



Series: Мальчик и его Собака [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Очень очень старая вещь, но иногда я ее люблю.<br/>AU к книжкам где-то после Ордена Феникса, и в принципе, потому что тут Лонгботтомы потомственные ясновидящие.<br/>В планах всегда была средняя часть в серии - про то, как Невилл вытащил Сириуса из-под вуали (за которой на самом деле, для Сириуса по крайней мере, был мир, в котором он мог быть только собакой, и Невилл, отправившись за ним, стал там кроликом). Возможно, когда-нибудь все-таки напишу.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дольше чем миг

**Author's Note:**

> Очень очень старая вещь, но иногда я ее люблю.  
> AU к книжкам где-то после Ордена Феникса, и в принципе, потому что тут Лонгботтомы потомственные ясновидящие.  
> В планах всегда была средняя часть в серии - про то, как Невилл вытащил Сириуса из-под вуали (за которой на самом деле, для Сириуса по крайней мере, был мир, в котором он мог быть только собакой, и Невилл, отправившись за ним, стал там кроликом). Возможно, когда-нибудь все-таки напишу.

1

 

Сегодня мне исполняется восемнадцать. Я смотрю на себя в большое бабушкино зеркало и до сих пор не верю. Парадная мантия струится ультрамариновыми волнами вдоль моего стройного тела, давно обогнавшего по росту того же Гарри. Черты лица утратили детскую расплывчатость и пухлость, отросшие светлые волосы скрадывают все недостатки лица - широкие скулы, близко посаженные глаза. Я сейчас очень похож на своего отца. Он заходит в комнату, я вижу его в зеркале и не поворачиваюсь. Он улыбается моему отражению, и я отвечаю такой же грустной улыбкой. Он, не говоря ни слова, поправляет мне воротник и прикасается к моей щеке, смотря в глаза моему отражению. Он гордится мной. Эта простая мысль щекочет мои глаза подступающими слезами.

 

Так же тихо, как пришёл, отец уходит, оставляя меня наедине с тенью бабушки, выглядывающей из зеркала. Она умерла год назад, но её привидение так привязалось к её любимому зеркалу, что переехало сюда вместе с ним.

 

\- Ну и как? - спрашиваю я, поворачиваясь перед ней.

 

\- Сойдёт, - усмехается она.

 

В предчувствии тихой радости я спускаюсь в холл, где толпа гостей оживляется при виде меня. Я обхожу всех, пожимая им руки. Отец с мамой, которая утирает глаза платком, расчувствовавшись. Гермиона с Роном и вся рыжая семейка Визли пытаются меня затискать и оглушить своими поздравлениями. Вырвавшись от них, я подхожу к Драко, который не знает, куда себя деть. Я успокаивающе пожимаю ему руку и спрашиваю о здоровье Нарциссы. Он кивает и рассеянно обводит глазами зал. Я оставляю его, обнаружив за ним ещё более растерянное существо.

 

\- Гарри, - протягиваю я ему руку, но он смотрит на меня с сомнением. С тех пор, как он узнал о том, что я аурор, он не понимает, как ко мне относиться. Я хлопаю его по плечу и отхожу к другой группе волшебников - постарше.

 

\- Нев, - обнимает меня Дамблдор по-отечески. К нему присоединяются мои коллеги, осторожно похлопывая меня по спине, как будто от любого неосторожного прикосновения я могу рассыпаться. Я подбадривающе улыбаюсь им и благодарно принимаю их одобрение.

 

\- Снэйп задерживается, - рассеянно замечаю я.

 

Но вот входная дверь открывается, и в зал входит Северус с кем-то ещё более чёрным, чем он сам. Из-под капюшона выглядывает только жёсткая с проседью бородка и клочья длинных немытых волос.

 

\- Северус, ты опоздал, - говорю я Снэйпу, не сводя взгляда с тёмной фигуры рядом с ним. И через долгие гулкие пять ударов своего сердца я узнаю в незнакомце Сириуса...

 

И просыпаюсь, тяжело дыша, весь в поту. С тех пор, как умерла бабушка, наш фамильный дар как будто пытается укорениться во мне ещё глубже. Раньше я только предчувствовал, сейчас мне стали сниться вещие сны. Нужно успокоиться и подумать, что из того, что мне приснилось сегодня, может сбыться. Моё восемнадцатилетие ещё через полгода. Что за эти полгода может произойти? Мои мысли скачут вокруг новогодней ёлочки по имени Сириус Блэк - он вернётся, он вернётся, - поют они весёлый гимн. Но именно ради него мне нужно сосредоточиться и выделить из сна рациональное зерно. Некстати вспомнилась профессор Трелони, которая сказала бы сейчас что-нибудь вроде "Разбери свой сон как предложение на грамматике. Что в твоём сне подлежащее, а что сказуемое? Обозначь все части речи и определи, что распространяет что". Как ни странно, этот виртуальный совет немного помогает. Я окончательно перевожу себя в деловой настрой и рисую схему предложения сна.

 

"Сириус вернётся если" - главная его мысль. Сириус вернётся если что? Если Снэйп будет вместе с ним? Если Снэйп тоже вернётся? Не понимаю точно, но связь очевидна. Отец с мамой узнавали меня. Это распространение, но к чему оно? Мои родители находятся в клинике святого Мунго всю мою сознательную жизнь... Этой связки я не понимаю. Драко, которого я подбадриваю, у которого я спрашиваю о здоровье его матери. Значит ли это, что с Нациссой должно произойти что-то, что послужит жертвой вероятности возвращения Сириуса? Надеюсь, что ей не слишком сильно достанется. Жертва конкретной вероятности - это неизбежное следствие любого сценария будущего, всё должно быть уравновешено. Закон равновесия - самый первый закон мироздания. Магглы могут только строить предположения, но для магов подобные вещи очевидны. Тёмное не существует без светлого, светлое - без тёмного, как бы мы не пытались убедить себя в обратном. А Люциус убедить всех в том, что чёрное - это белое...

 

Если Сириус Блэк вернётся из Азкабана, ставшего цитаделью пожирателей смерти, живым, Нарциссе Малфой грозит опасность. Но я не могу этого изменить, могу только предупредить её об этой опасности. Видеть бы всё это чётче, - сетую я, вспоминая бабушку. С тех пор как она умерла, всё стало таким зыбким и размытым. Иногда я спрашиваю у неё совета, но после смерти она стала ещё скрытней. Никому не секрет, что призраки воспринимают всё не так как живые. Возможно, её дар умер вместе с ней, а может, стал ещё больше, но она считает, что нам не положено знать своё будущее - так или иначе я так и не смог у неё выудить ни одного стоящего предсказания, все её советы стали ещё непонятней, чем теперь мои сны.

 

2

 

\- Ты плохо спал сегодня? - спрашивает Гермиона, замечая мою помятость. - Опять вещие сны?

 

Я киваю и сажусь завтракать. Рон растеряно ковыряется вилкой в фирменной яичнице своей мамы - Гермионе пришлось пройти серьёзную кулинарную школу миссис Визли, чтобы Рон перестал ворчать при виде её стряпни.

 

\- Я видел Сириуса. Надо рассказать Гарри, - говорю я, пытаясь вызвать к жизни свой потерянный два года назад аппетит.

 

\- Не надо рассказывать Гарри, - бурчит Рон, глядя на меня исподлобья. - Нефиг ему душу ковырять.

 

\- На этот раз всё серьёзно.

 

\- Серьёзней некуда... ага... как прошлый раз, - Рон корчит презрительную мину и роняет вилку.

 

\- На этот раз... - пытаюсь я настоять, но Рон уже не слушает меня, рассказывая Герм о своих с Гарри вчерашних похождениях.

 

Прошлый раз... тогда я действительно сглупил. Тогда, когда мне приснился Сириус в первый раз после своего исчезновения. Но он и правда оказался жив, а я - прав. Я поспешил рассказать Гарри о своём сне, желая поделиться радостью, ведь я знаю, каково ему сейчас... Но я настолько спешил, что не заметил, как проболтался о том, чем мы с Сириусом в этом сне занимались... Даже Гермиона тогда не знала, что мы с Блэком уже были близки до того, как его схватили. Получилось, как будто я какой-то извращенец, рассказывающий о своих извращенческих фантазиях, кощунствуя над памятью любимого крёстного своего друга... Мне не привыкать выглядеть идиотом, но первый раз я выглядел не жалко, а омерзительно в чужих глазах. Гермиона оказалась более открытой, и мне удалось убедить её в том, что ничего дурного я не замышлял, но Рон, да и Гарри, казалось, навсегда запомнили мне этот инцидент. Сириус ещё не раз снился мне в мокрых снах, поддерживая во мне надежду через мои гормоны, но я больше никогда не рассказывал об этом никому.

 

Гарри как всегда спустился к концу завтрака, на ходу натягивая свитер. Выцветшая от частой стирки рубашка скрылась под видавшим виды очередным подарком миссис Визли, и Поттер привычным движением поправил сбитые горловиной набок очки.

 

\- А о Снэйпе, который является гарантом возвращения Сириуса, я тоже рассказывать не должен? – громче, чем надо, спрашиваю я на секунду замолчавшего Рона.

 

\- Что, одного Блэка тебе оказалось мало, теперь в добавку к нему ты ещё и на Снэйпа дрочишь? - выражается при даме Рон.

 

За что ему от этой дамы прилетает ложкой по затылку. Я злорадно ухмыляюсь. Грэнджер последнее время тоже стала не в меру раздражительной.

 

\- Вы, ребята, лучше бы обратили свою неуёмную энергию на борьбу с Пожирателями Смерти, а не друг с другом, пользы было бы гораздо больше, - тоном Дамблдора произносит Поттер, садясь за стол. Сегодня он будет уверенным волшебником с глазами мудрого старика, а не потерянным подростком с расплывшимся от страха и недоверия взглядом - Албус ночью опять наслал на Гарри своё фирменное заклинание уверенности. Значит, считает, что именно сегодня должно произойти что-то важное. Даже бестолковый Рон понимает это и затихает.

 

После завтрака мы садимся за карту, и пока Герм поглощает очередную выуженную из Библиотеки книжку, пытаемся понять стратегию пожирателей смерти. После того, как Волдеморт в очередной раз погиб, а его место занял Люциус Малфой, их тактика стала гораздо более хитрой и незаметной. Никакого напора, много дипломатии, пряник, а не кнут, подлизывание, а не запугивание. На сторону Пожирателей смерти перешли не только Дементоры, но и большинство магических существ. Если Волдеморта боялись, Люциуса уважают как революционера.

 

\- Так Снэйп жив ещё курилка? - ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Гарри.

 

\- Полагаю, что да. Во сне он привёл Сириуса, это может означать только одно - что их судьбы связаны, - отвечаю я, убедившись, что Рон будет молчать.

 

\- Тогда нам надо найти Снэйпа, - заключает Гарри.

 

\- Об этом я и пытался сказать, - сверкаю я глазами на недовольно фыркающего Рона. - Но меня грубо заткнули.

 

\- Если мы найдём Снэйпа, мы найдём и Сириуса. Значит, что предатель тоже находится в Азкабане?

 

Я давлюсь. Поттер до сих пор думает, что Снэйп предатель. Этот парень упрямей осла. И, наверное, так же умён... Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он иногда меня слушает - всё же мне удалось удержать себя на краю его сознания все эти школьные годы, раз он достаточно легко принял меня почти что как равного. Но Снэйп был чересчур убедителен - даже сейчас, когда надобность в подобном маскараде прошла, когда Волдеморт не может читать Поттера, а Люциусу достаточно держать его на расстоянии с помощью Блэка, Северус всё ещё остаётся для Гарри отрицательной фигурой. Стереотип, сила привычки? Но впрочем, это всё равно. Я киваю, зная ответ наверняка - Снэйп рядом с Люциусом, где бы тот ни был. Всё и у меня складывается в одну картинку. Северус вхож в дом Малфоев, вот откуда жертва Нарциссы. Возможно, Снэйп уже пытается освободить Сириуса в одиночку, а мы тут рассусоливаем, кому кто снится! Но донести эту мысль до Поттера... Рона... Я оцениваю перспективы и понимаю, что это дохлый номер.

 

Мне придётся идти туда одному. У меня нет почти ничего, кроме моих верных спутников - предчувствий, но они уже уводят меня из этого дома, где меня вряд ли спохватятся. Вечером я разговариваю с Герм, объясняя ей, почему я вынужден так поступить. Она тоже не понимает и половины, в особенности того, почему мы не можем пойти туда все вместе, но мой аргумент, подтверждённый пословицей о яйцах и корзинке, убеждает её, и она отпускает меня, сопроводив на дорогу всякой полезной ерундой, иногда только ею и применяемой.

 

Ночью, засыпая урывками, я вижу улыбающегося Сириуса и разбитые очки Гарри, весело сверкающие на солнце.

 

3

 

Люциус подошёл к углу Блэка, в котором на куче тряпья сидел полуобнажённый анимаг с отсутствующим видом.

 

Люциус недовольно сморщил нос и, подозвав стражника, сказал:

 

\- Я же велел Дементорам не приближаться к псу.

 

\- Они и не приближались, - испуганно замотал головой стражник.

 

\- А что он такой вялый? За ним хорошо ухаживают? - в голосе Люциуса не проскользнуло и нотки заботы, несмотря на слова - Сириус в своём углу невесело ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Как вы приказали, сир, кормят его сырой дичью, каждый месяц доктор и ветеринар осматривают его...

 

\- А вы с ним гуляете? - строго посмотрел на стража Малфой. - Чего-то он бледноват.

 

\- Да, его выводят погулять раз в неделю.

 

\- В любую погоду? - уточнил Люциус.

 

\- Да, сир... Вот только... Вы приказали привести ему течную суку... Сир, мы не виноваты, но он отказался от неё.

 

\- Вы, наверное, болваны, привели ему её, когда он был в человеческом виде, - прикрикнул на стражника Малфой - Сириус презрительно скривился.

 

\- Нет, сир, он был псом! - запротестовал стражник.

 

\- Надо было её подольше с ним оставить, тупицы. Вы, наверное, тут же увели её?

 

\- Нет, сир, она оставалась с ним всю ночь, но он снова превратился в человека и до утра только гладил её.

 

\- Ладно, - махнул Малфой рукой стражнику, отсылая его, и снова обратил свой взор на Блэка. Через полминуты, за которые Сириус даже не шевельнулся, Люциус призывно присвистнул и причмокнул, как охотники подзывают своих собак, и похлопал по своей ноге. - Фьють, иди сюда. К ноге... Черныш.

 

И вот когда он произнёс последнее слово, Сириус как будто очнулся и всем телом прыгнул на Малфоя, на лету превращаясь в большого чёрного пса. Пасть клацнула зубами в миллиметре от длинного породистого носа. Люциус даже не моргнул. Магический ошейник душил рычащую собаку за горло.

 

\- Хорошая собачка, - довольно констатировал Малфой и, невозмутимо развернувшись, удалился.

 

Как всегда после секса, у Северуса нестерпимо болела голова. Он потёр виски, но облегчения не было. Потянувшись за своей палочкой, он выпростал руку из-под простыни.

 

\- Куда это мы? - отреагировал на его движение уже было затихший Люциус. Обхватив его за талию, он притянул Снэйпа к себе.

 

\- За палочкой. Люц, у меня голова раскалывается, - бросил попытки найти свою волшебную палочку в складках сваленных у кровати мантий Северус.

 

\- Бедняжка, - притворно-сочувствующим тоном протянул Малфой, поворачивая Снэйпа лицом к себе. - Иди сюда, я тебя полечу.

 

\- Ну Люц, - заныл Снэйп, слабо сопротивляясь. - Мне правда плохо.

 

\- Сейчас будет лучше, Сев, потерпи.

 

Снэйп очередной раз зарёкся когда-либо больше вообще шевелиться после того, как кончил, как бы плохо ему не было, а уж тем более жаловаться Люциусу.

 

Малфой укусил его левый сосок до боли, отозвавшейся в висках Северуса маленькими огненными гейзерами. Снэйп застонал.

 

\- Ну вот видишь, тебе уже лучше, - Люциус невозмутимо продолжил покусывать гладкую оливковую кожу на его груди, подбираясь к горлу. Оставив на бьющейся жилке засос, он поднялся до виска и неожиданно нежно поцеловал его, но кожа только болезненно отреагировала, покрывшись раскалёнными точками раздражения. Малфой так же нежно поцеловал одно веко, потом другое. Его руки порхали по пояснице Северуса, передавая пульсирующую боль вверх, в затылок.

 

\- Почему ты нежен со мной только тогда, когда я не могу оценить это? - прошептал Снэйп, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

 

Голова как будто отделилась от тела, реагирующего на ласки, и плыла над всем этим шаровой молнией, сыпля искрами. Мысли потонули в лаве боли, глаза резал яркий свет, как будто исходивший от Люциуса. Северус не помнил, как Малфой вошёл в него, не помнил, как кончил, тело осталось где-то там, внизу, наслаждающееся, изгибающееся, стонущее, требующее привычной жёсткости и изнывающее от долгой пытки нежности.

 

Когда там, внизу, всё замерло, боль в голове не прекратилась. Снэйп прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать - это только спровоцировало бы Люциуса на очередной сеанс "лечения".

 

\- Спи, - наконец смиловался над ним Малфой, приложив к его лбу свою всегда холодную ладонь. Вулкан потух, лава покрылась корочкой, сознание провалилось в кратер беспамятства.

 

4

 

\- Ты ещё не научился анимагии? - сказал Люциус, одеваясь. Снэйп нахмурился.

 

\- Я думал, ты шутишь.

 

\- Я привёз тебя сюда не шутки шутить. У меня для тебя сюрприз. Ты будешь учиться у одного из лучших анимагов современности, - патетически произнёс Малфой, позволяя Северусу поправлять на себе белоснежную мантию.

 

\- Я думал, однорукая крыса подохла? - разгладил Снэйп на одеянии Люциуса последние складки.

 

\- Нет, милый, - улыбка Малфоя была как всегда кривой. - Это его бывший, очень бывший дружок.

 

\- Блэк? Блэк здесь? - у Снэйпа подкосились ноги.

 

\- Наша гарантия того, что Поттер младший не влезет в наши дела. Он ведь любит своего крёстного, не так ли? Пойди, уточни своё расписание занятий. Я хочу, чтобы к концу этого года у тебя уже вырос милый пушистый хвостик, - Люциус приобнял Северуса и нащупал его копчик. Снэйп застонал от привычно нахлынувшего желания. Это Малфой тоже любит - подразнить утром и уйти. Вот и сейчас, дождавшись, когда член Северуса упруго упрётся ему в бедро, он отстранился и покинул комнату.

 

Оставшись один, Снэйп вздохнул и взял себя за основание. Сжав кулак, он попытался выжать из себя оргазм одним движением. Иногда это помогало. Но не сейчас. Вместо образа стоящего к нему задом на всех четырёх Люциуса - несбыточное возбуждает больше всего - перед глазами всплыла ощерившаяся пасть огромной чёрной собаки. У него закружилась голова. Северус сел обратно на постель и содрогнулся. Блэк. Сириус Блэк будет его учителем... Какая ирония.

 

\- Проводите меня к Сириусу Блэку, - приказал он первому же встречному стражнику - с Дементорами он предпочитал не связываться, его вообще не прельщала перспектива провести в Азкабане чуть ли не полгода, но заявлять Малфою о своём недовольстве было бесполезно. Люциусу нравилось дразнить своего любовника, как в постели, так и в жизни. Поэтому чем меньше ты жалуешься - тем меньше у Малфоя поводов радоваться. Северусу иногда хотелось радовать Люциуса, но не ценой своего достоинства. Впрочем, о каком достоинстве он говорит...

 

\- Но... но он же свободен, - Снэйп вцепился в стражника, выдавая свой страх.

 

\- Это только кажется, на самом деле на нём магический ошейник, единственную магию, которую он может использовать - это анимагию, а если он попытается применить на ком-нибудь свою физическую силу, ошейник остановит его. Не пугайтесь.

 

\- Кто пугается? - поняв, что совершил глупость, тут же оправился Снэйп и, приосанившись, сверкнул на стражника убийственным взглядом. Да, о каком там достоинстве он говорил? Северус отослал человека и, попытавшись почувствовать себя Люциусом, посмотрел на анимага, дремлющего в своём углу, презрительным взглядом свысока. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас быть Малфоем - бесстрашным, бесчувственным, бессердечным...

 

\- Приветствую тебя, тень Люциуса Малфоя, - приоткрыл один глаз Блэк и усмехнулся. - Я узнал тебя по запаху. Когда ты последний раз мыл свои волосы? В школе? Хотя нет, в школе ты их тоже не мыл...

 

\- Я не стал бы с тобой разговаривать, - произнёс Северус, когда сумел взять себя в руки. Тяжело принимать оскорбления от человека, на которого ты продрочил всё утро, но, в конце концов, разве не к этому он привык? - Я не стал бы даже подходить к тебе, если бы Люциус не попросил меня научиться у тебя анимагии.

 

\- Попросил? Снэйп, называй всё своими именами. Он *приказал* тебе. А то у тебя дойдёт до того, что Малфой просто *пригласил меня в гости*.

 

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой Люциуса. Да, возможно, я не связался бы с ним, не будь я мазохистом. Только знаешь, - Северус даже улыбнулся своей мысли, так проста и ясна она была, так хорошо она оправдывала всю его жизнь. - Я стал мазохистом благодаря тебе с твоими дружками.

 

\- Возможно, ты прав, - неожиданно не стал оправдываться Блэк. - Возможно, теперь мне придётся отвечать за свои собственные грехи, - взгляд его стал горьким, выжигающим изнутри не хуже серной кислоты. - Как бы то ни было, мы оба с тобой здесь, и это уже доказывает нашу виновность.

 

\- Я пожалуй пойду позанимаюсь немного трансгрессией, научусь превращаться в какую-нибудь зверушку, надеюсь, это удовлетворит Люциуса. Но заниматься с тобой... это была очень плохая идея. Самая плохая из тех, что когда-либо приходили ему в голову.

 

\- По-моему, это очень даже замечательная идея, - проговорил Сириус, стряхивая с себя депрессию. - Извини, дементоры, гады, замучили, - попытался он усмехнуться. - Всё время норовят пройти поближе... Кем-кем, а дураком я Малфоя бы не назвал. Ему нужно избавиться на время от двух мешающих, но нужных ему людей. Он придумывает им совместное занятие, чтобы убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Брось, Снэйп, не стоит ему перечить - нам обоим это может выйти боком.

 

\- Какие слова от великого бунтаря, - ухмыльнулся Северус.

 

\- А ты ожидал, что я начну рассказывать тебе план своего побега? - Сириус встал и, подойдя к отшатнувшемуся инстинктивно Снэйпу, улыбнулся.

 

\- Всё-таки, почему ты это делаешь? - Северус понял, что одел слишком узкую мантию.

 

\- Мне скучно. Бес.

 

5

 

Там, где когда-то была усадьба Малфоев, теперь настоящая Зона. Люциусу пришлось забаррикадироваться на время своего возвышения, хотя больше всего от этого пострадали домашние эльфы и прочая челядь, я уж не говорю о гостях - на каждый квадратный метр земли здесь было по четыре ловушки. Даже Драко пару раз вляпывался в очередную. Нарцисса же вообще решила из дома не выходить, мои коллеги долго пытались достучаться до неё, не исключая вероятность того, что к мужу она может быть несколько нелояльна... всё без толку. Но проникнуть в дом Малфоев гораздо легче, чем в Азкабан. По крайней мере, здесь у нас есть свой "человек".

 

Я ловлю его у ларька с овощами. Он мнёт своими узкими длинными пальцами какой-то качан, увлечённо мурлыкая что-то под чересчур длинный, как у Пиноккио, нос.

 

\- Привет, глупый Добби, - пугаю я его, хватая под локоть.

 

\- Где Добби, какой Добби, меня зовут Мунки, сэр, - паникует домашний эльф, пытаясь вырваться.

 

\- Пойдём поговорим, Добби, - спокойно отвечаю я, таща упирающегося эльфа в менее людный переулок. - Впрочем, ладно, если ты так хочешь, я буду называть тебя Мунки.

 

\- Мунки не должен разговаривать с другими людьми, сэр, - мямлит он, когда я сажаю его на мусорный ящик.

 

\- Мунки может и не должен, - соглашаюсь я. - Но мне позарез нужно поговорить с Добби. Если ты считаешь, что Добби такой хитрый, что, сменив имя и снова надев свою старую простынку, его теперь никто не узнает...

 

\- Добби слышал, что люди не различают домашних эльфов в лицо, - тон Добби изменился, как только он перестал изображать из себя "Мунки". - Добби не хочет, чтобы леди Нарцисса и сэр Драко пострадали. Добби может постоять за них даже перед сэром Люциусом. Потому что Добби крут!

 

\- Добби глуп. Если думает, что его бывшие хозяева не узнали его.

 

\- Это они подослали тебя?

 

\- Ты стал разговаривать как настоящий аурор. Нет, пигалица, я твой коллега. Просто я не знаю пароль. Потому что у меня дело, которое я не успеваю согласовать с советом.

 

\- Сэр тоже аурор? А как сэр докажет это Добби?

 

\- Я могу доказать, что я друг Гарри Поттера, этого тебе будет достаточно, шпион-недомерок? - и я вынимаю фотографию, на которой мы с Гарри и Сириусом втроём. Не глядя, я подаю ему её. Эльф, присмотревшись, сначала возмущённо шипит, потом зеленеет и, отдавая фотографию обратно, трясёт своей длинной ладошкой, будто обжёгшись.

 

\- Святой Мунго, - восклицаю я, поворачивая к себе портрет - Гарри там нет, зато мы с Сириусом, воспользовавшись его отсутствием, увлечённо целуемся... я смущённо кашляю и краснею. - Извини.

 

Дождавшись, пока Поттер соизволит вернуться, я поворачиваю фотографию к Добби. На сей раз он кивает, позволяя продолжить разговор.

 

\- Мне нужно видеть Нарциссу, - высказываю я ему свою просьбу.

 

\- Добби защищает леди Нарциссу, зачем сэру нужно видеть леди Нарциссу, - запричитал Добби, выказывая обеспокоенность.

 

\- Я - Невилл Лонгботтом, а Нарциссе угрожает опасность, но пока я с ней не поговорю, я не знаю, откуда она может ей угрожать, - я не объясняю домашнему эльфу, что возможно через неё я смогу узнать что-то о Сириусе и Снэйпе.

 

\- Если леди Нарциссе угрожает опасность, Добби должен помочь. Но откуда Добби знает, что сэр Невилл действительно хочет предупредить её, а не причинить ей вред? Многие ауроры пытались причинить ей вред, заставив предать сэра Люциуса. Леди будет в большой опасности, если сэр Люциус узнает, что она выносит тайны из дома. Поэтому Добби запретил ей выходить из дома вообще. Добби крут!

 

\- Маленькая зазнайка, - у меня опускаются руки. Да, хоть он и стал аурором, а домашним эльфом он от этого быть не перестал. - Если ты не можешь провести меня к Нарциссе, можно я, по крайней мере, поговорю с Драко? - у меня осталась одна маленькая надежда.

 

\- Сэр Драко? Да, думаю, это безопасно. Но вы встретитесь вне дома, - ещё более высокомерным тоном ставит условия Добби, видимо решив, что "маленькая зазнайка" - это комплимент.

 

\- Я согласен. Где и когда?

 

\- Здесь, в полночь, - заговорщицким голосом говорит Добби - ни дать ни взять иностранный резидент.

 

6

 

Он идёт к месту встречи, не замечая моей слежки, широким уверенным шагом - я всегда говорил, что из него агент - как из меня балерина (то есть исключительно под Империус). Дойдя до переулка, он стоит, даже не удосужившись проверить мусорные баки и стены. Я качаю головой. И *это* они хотели перевербовать? Не спорю, он с удовольствием взялся бы за это, лишь бы досадить отцу, но это был бы первый и последний поступок в его жизни. Возможно, Люциус и не убил бы его... но под Империус бы поставил.

 

А вот и хвост. Из Добби тоже конспиратор ещё тот, я так и знал, что он позволит Драко притащить за собой хвост. Лёгкое мановение палочки - и приставленный к Драко агент - только сейчас я понимаю, что это тоже домашний эльф, мирно спит. Ну вот, теперь можно и поговорить.

 

\- Драко, - выхожу я к нему.

 

\- Лонгботтом? Какого чёрта тебе от меня нужно? - он начинает медленно, очень медленно узнавать меня. Меня все узнают очень медленно. Если узнают вообще.

 

\- Твоей матери угрожает опасность. Мне нужно с ней поговорить. Даже не обязательно встречаться. Можно по дальней связи... Но мне нужно с ней поговорить, иначе я не узнаю, откуда ей угрожает эта опасность. Я провидец, но не настолько хороший.

 

\- Зачем тебе предупреждать об опасности мою мать? - Драко кривит губы, пытаясь походить на отца.

 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы она пострадала.

 

\- Очень странно. Такая забота о нашей семье, - иронизирует он. - Но, кажется, ты - аурор, а мы - Малфои. Ведь так? Пока что ничего не изменилось. Если, конечно, ты не стал пожирателем смерти. Или... Или не влюбился в мою мать, - теперь его голос становится угрожающим.

 

\- Нарцисса - не пожиратель смерти. И ты тоже.

 

\- Да? А это ты видел? - и Драко задирает левый рукав своей мантии.

 

\- Эта переводная картинка? - ухмыляюсь я, разглядывая то, что должно обозначать Знак Мрака на его предплечье. - Ты нарисовал её ещё в школе, с тех пор периодически подрисовываешь, чтобы было похоже на настоящий, но ты забыл, что Волдеморта сейчас нет, и Знаки Мрака у настоящих пожирателей смерти не проявляются.

 

Кажется, мне удалось сломать его. Это оказалось даже легче, чем я думал. Драко садится своей дорогой мантией на грязный мусорный бак и шмыгает носом. Только не зареви, а то я сам расплачусь. Не думал, что всё *так* серьёзно. Я подхожу к нему и обнимаю. Он не делает ни малейшей попытки сопротивления. Теперь главное - не сделать ошибки, иначе я потеряю его навсегда.

 

Мы долго стоим, обнявшись (то есть это я стою, а он сидит). Меня мучают угрызения совести - по сути дела я только что сделал то, что так рьяно осудил пять минут назад. Я вспомнил сон. Сейчас Драко такой же потерянный, как там. Без его обычных попыток выглядеть как отец, без высокомерного кривляния он даже красив... Я понимаю, что в объятиях Драко мне становится душно.

 

\- Ты позволишь нам с Нарциссой поговорить, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, - вру я, но это единственный способ не навлечь на себя гнев Драко за то, что я видел его слабым. Драко - не Снэйп, у Малфоев гордость в крови.

 

\- Хорошо, - отстраняется он и, вздохнув, приводит себя в порядок.

 

\- Ты подготовишь встречу и пошлёшь ко мне домашнего эльфа по имени Мунки с инструкциями, - подсказываю я, видя, что он силится что-то сказать.

 

\- Да-да, оно самое, - кивает он мне на прощание и растворяется в темноте. Я подхожу к неудавшемуся шпику, бужу его и заклинанием заставляю забыть, что он останавливался тут.

 

Инструкции, что принёс ворчащий Добби, были просты - занять указанный номер с бронью в местной гостинице и ждать у камина. Добби пожелал присутствовать при разговоре, впрочем, от него мне скрывать нечего. Ждать пришлось не так уж и долго - вскорости в огне появилась светловолосая женская голова, чересчур бледная и худая - годы добровольного затворничества и постоянного стресса очень хорошо на ней читаются. Я вспомнил Сириуса, как долго мне пришлось вытравливать из него этот мёртвый взгляд, который достался ему от дементоров. А теперь будет всё по новой...

 

\- Леди Нарцисса, - мой голос дрожит, но я беру себя в руки. - Ваш сын уже сказал вам, что я - аурор?

 

\- Мой сын не должен иметь с этим ничего общего, вы мне это обещаете? - её свинцовый взгляд пронзает меня до пяток. Впрочем, чего я ожидал, скулящую домохозяйку?

 

\- Разумеется, леди. Вам угрожает опасность, но я знаю только косвенные факторы, о действительном источнике мы сможем догадаться только совместными усилиями, - произношу я заученную фразу.

 

\- Хорошо. Давайте свои косвенные... И не смотрите на меня так. Я живу с Малфоем уже больше двадцати лет, неужели, молодой человек, вы думаете, я не приспособилась каждый день обходить все опасности? Единственный источник - это Люциус, и вы знаете это не хуже чем я. Но я выслушаю вас, потому что думаю, вам мои показания гораздо важнее, чем мне - ваши.

 

Ну и как мне *теперь* на неё смотреть? Поменьше восхищения во взгляде, Невилл, эта женщина тоже Малфой, хоть и не по крови.

 

\- Северус Снэйп и Сириус Блэк, - выпаливаю я, совершенно забыв, как нужно было подвести к ним разговор.

 

\- По отдельности или?

 

\- Вместе, - уточняю я. Вот кто должен был стать аурором, вздыхаю я про себя.

 

\- Азкабан. Со мной это пока никак не связано, - качает она головой. - Снэйп - да... Блэк... насколько я знаю, о нём хорошо заботятся, пёс нужен Люцу живым и по возможности здоровым. Про Снэйпа у меня лучше не спрашивать... Впрочем, когда он с Люцем, тот, по крайней мере, больше никого не трогает... В обязанности жены входит знать обо всех связях мужа, молодой человек, - усмехается она на мою изумлённую физиономию. - Или вы думаете, что за эти годы я не разучилась ревновать? Время кончилось, прошу меня извинить.

 

\- Как... как попасть в Азкабан? - спрашиваю я первое, что приходит в голову.

 

\- Поцеловать Дементора, - пожимает она невидимыми плечами и исчезает совсем, хотя мне чудится, что в языках пламени всё ещё покачивается её улыбка.

 

7

 

Они занимались почти что каждый день - благо Малфой почти всегда был занят - можно сказать, что он крутился как белка в колесе и это ему безумно нравилось. Впрочем, как бы Снэйп ни пытался сделать вид, что не лезет в дела своего любовника, его улучшенная несколько лет назад самим Дамблдором память исправно записывала все подслушанные и подсмотренные сведения.

 

Албус... Северус не хотел возвращаться, он выбрал свою судьбу. И после этого выбора никакого другого выбора у него уже не было - теперь в глазах Дамблдора он предатель. Ну и пусть, ведь он не выдал ни одного секрета ауроров, его совесть чиста. Он не виноват, что любит. А уж, как говорится, любовь зла... Хотя кого он обманывает.

 

\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - помахал рукой перед его лицом Сириус.

 

\- Что? А, - Снэйп очнулся, понимая, что задремал под достаточно монотонный приятный голос Блэка.

 

\- Ты что, не спал сегодня ночью? - в голосе анимага было самое настоящее сочувствие. Или Северусу показалось с недосыпу?

 

\- Да, я...

 

\- Он опять мучил тебя всю ночь? - Сириус протянул руку к лицу Снэйпа, но ошейник тут же впился в шею. - Чёрт, всё время забываю, что эта поганая штука чересчур чутко настроена. Иди, поспи.

 

Это происходило довольно часто. И Северус действительно мог после подобных ночей спокойно отоспаться, но именно после них ему хотелось увидеть Блэка. Снэйп не знал, зачем. Чтобы показать ему, в чём тот виноват? Это была неплохая идея. Северус ненавидел Сириуса. Боялся и ненавидел. За то, что он так обращался с ним в школе, за то, что не подпускал к себе, за то, что... не любил его.

 

Да, за то, что Сириус Блэк не любит его. Люциус по крайней мере позволяет с собой спать. Пусть так, пусть через боль, но разве не к этому приучил его Сириус Блэк, изнасиловавший его один-единственный раз. Почему только один? Почему ты бросил меня, Сириус? Снэйп сглотнул. Да, ему лучше пойти спать, иначе он потеряет контроль. Он встал и пошёл к двери - для занятий им выделили комнату, хотя жил Блэк до сих пор в своём углу, у всех на виду.

 

\- Почему ты не рассказал Дамблдору о том случае? - прозвучал голос Блэка ему в спину.

 

Том случае... Пёс, превратившийся в Сириуса, извиняющегося, плачущего, трясущегося... Северус не плакал, Северус только трясся - ощерившаяся пасть собаки всё ещё стояла перед его глазами.

 

\- Я... я не хотел, чтобы тебя выгнали из Хогвартса, - да, он определённо теряет контроль. Зачем он говорит ему правду? Зачем Сириусу Блэку знать правду? Чтобы в очередной раз посмеяться над ним?

 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты умер, чтобы ты не смотрел на меня, чтобы я не помнил этого... - голос Блэка сорвался на хрип.

 

\- Поэтому ты назначил мне свидание под Драчливым Дубом? - Северус покачнулся, Блэк хотел его подхватить, но ошейник снова вцепился в его горло. Снэйп сам оперся о него. - Я лучше пойду... посплю...

 

В темноте жёлтыми огнями светились глаза. "Сириус?" - позвал Северус, его сердце готово было разорваться - но ведь он хотел этого больше, чем боялся. "Сириус?" - это была не собака. Это был волк.

 

\- Будешь так дёргаться посреди ночи, выгоню из кровати, - проворчал Малфой, отпихивая Снэйпа.

 

\- Прости, - прошептал он, пытаясь стать незаметным, маленьким, неслышным... Слёзы, только не это, только не громко, только не шмыгнуть носом, только не слышно, только не судороги, стать маленьким, незаметным, неслышным...

 

\- В каждом человеке живёт свой зверь. У кого-то он маленький и трусливый, у кого-то большой и могучий... Зная этого зверя, легче представить себе характер самого человека. Кто он - хищник или жертва, дикий или домашний... Ты попробуешь ещё раз?

 

\- Я должен увидеть его? Зверя в себе? Опять эти дурацкие медитации, - проворчал Северус, садясь на пол посреди комнаты в позу лотоса. - Я чувствую себя полным идиотом.

 

\- Ничего, здесь над тобой некому смеяться, - просто сказал Блэк, следя за тем, чтобы его ученик сел правильно.

 

Снэйп с сомнением посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

 

\- Как успехи? - первый раз за три месяца Люциус справился о делах Снэйпа.

 

\- Так себе, - решил не развивать эту тему Северус.

 

\- Как поживает наш милый пушистый хвостик? - холодная узкая ладонь скользнула вниз, к копчику.

 

\- Люц, погоди, - но сухой палец уже вторгся в него, преодолевая инстинктивное сопротивление. - Люц, - всхлипнул он. - Люциус, - в него вошёл второй палец, слишком быстро, слишком настойчиво, именно сейчас, когда он так много хотел ему сказать... - Люциус, пожалуйста... я люблю тебя, - выдохнул он самое главное, уже не чувствуя этого - была только ощерившаяся морда желания.

 

8

 

\- Когда ты становишься животным, инстинкты начинают превалировать над разумом. Не так, как у оборотней, но тоже ничего хорошего. Обычно, - Сириус посмотрел на Снэйпа с надеждой. - Обычно анимаг в животном состоянии не может противиться тем желаниям, которые он мог подавить в своём человеческом виде. Очень сильным желаниям. Животным желаниям... Ты меня слушаешь?

 

Снэйп не слушал. Ему было неловко - срок, данный Малфоем, подходил к концу, а он не продвинулся ни на шаг.

 

\- Сколько тебе понадобилось на то, чтобы первый раз превратиться в собаку? - рассеянно спросил он.

 

\- Три года. Ну, два с половиной. Но ещё полгода я не был уверен... Мы пытались стать анимагами самостоятельно, не забывай об этом. У нас не было учителей, мы взяли всю известную литературу по анимагии, но книжки - это всего лишь книжки, а анимагия - не алхимия, в ней нет готовых рецептов.

 

\- Он называет вас лучшими анимагами современности, - усмехнулся Северус, отворачиваясь к стене.

 

\- Учитывая, что мы самоучки и до сих пор живы... и достаточно долгое время скрывали свои способности... да, пожалуй, что и так... Только от "нас" остался один я. Теперь я - лучший анимаг современности, - Сириус хмыкнул.

 

Они долго молчали, потому что каждый хотел сказать другому что-то... Но не решался. И всё же Блэк не выдержал первым.

 

\- Чёрт, Снэйп! - он резко встал, что вызвало ещё один приступ удушья. - Ну почему тебе всё нужно разжевывать? - прохрипел он, прокашлявшись. - Посмотри на меня.

 

Северус, почувствовав себя в кошмаре, медленно обернулся. Сириус стоял перед ним, голый по пояс, мускулы под кожей неслышно переливались, когда он переминался с одной босой ноги на другую, завораживая своей первобытной красотой. Вот уже несколько месяцев он старался не смотреть на него, пытался оставаться равнодушным...

 

\- Я беспомощен перед тобой, - Блэк развёл руки в стороны, открываясь перед Снэйпом. - Я даже не могу сам дотронуться до тебя, - он протянул руку, и ошейник дёрнул его назад. - Воспользуйся этим. Сделай со мной то, что когда-то сделал с тобой я. Тебе нужно это. Мне нужно это. Нам обоим это нужно. Мне нужно твоё прощение, я не могу так больше...

 

Слова давались с трудом, как Сириусу - произнести их, так и Северусу, чтобы понять их.

 

\- Пожалуйста.

 

Этот кошмар должен кончиться. Он начался слишком давно. Горящие глаза в темноте школьного коридора. Он упал, ударившись головой, сбитый с ног огромным чёрным псом. Ощерившаяся морда, угрожающе нацелившаяся ему в лицо, в горло. Ужас, который парализовал его, приковал глаза к оскалу. Задранная при падении мантия, содранные вместе с кожей и мясом брючки... Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог ничего сделать, боль была нестерпимой, но страх мешал ему потерять сознание - он боялся отвести глаза, он боялся, что челюсти сомкнутся, если он отведёт от них взгляд или моргнёт.

 

Эти глаза, которые он увидел, снова возвращаясь в человеческое сознание. Взгляд застывшего ужаса. Он помнил свои чувства, помнил, как хотел всего лишь напугать этого постоянно крадущегося за ними Слизеринского мальчишку с вечно немытыми лохмами, так раздражавшего его. Выскочить на него собакой, сбить с ног, порычать в лицо, чтобы навсегда отбить охоту ходить за ними. А потом... Потом он почувствовал его запах, мускусный запах его волос... когда он очнулся, перед ним были эти немигающие глаза... а внизу было мокро - от крови и спермы...

 

Северус подошёл к Блэку вплотную, взял полную горсть волос и потянул их вниз. Сириус только ободряюще улыбнулся, становясь на колени.

 

\- Ложись, - приказал Снэйп. - На спину. Сними штаны, - то, что Северус назвал "штанами", легко сползло с накаченных бёдер. - Раздвинь ноги, - сейчас он играл Люциуса. Иногда он играл Люциуса перед случайными жертвами, это давало ему хоть какую-то разрядку. Но сейчас перед ним был Сириус Блэк, и всё было иначе. Он постоял, обдумывая, что же нужно делать дальше, смотря в покорно ждущие глаза Сириуса. Проведя взглядом по так долго дразнившему его телу, он наткнулся на полулежащий на животе член, и обнаружил, что сам совсем ничего не чувствует. Он, кажется, переиграл Люциуса - как тот может возбуждаться с таким безразличием в глазах?

 

Он отбросил личину Малфоя и стянул с себя мантию. Когда он опустился между ног Блэка, в нём уже играл огонь. Он хотел, чтобы Сириус вошёл в него, неподготовленного, сейчас же... Но Блэк не мог пошевелиться - Северус был так близко, что ошейник натягивался от каждого его неосторожного движения - Сириус тяжело дышал от возбуждения и от недостатка воздуха. Снэйп попытался сам сесть на член анимага, но Блэк яростно запротестовал, чуть не задушив себя.

 

\- Хорошо, я сделаю это... - согласился Снэйп, успокаивая Сириуса, у которого уже начали закатываться глаза. Подняв ноги Блэка, он нащупал чужой анус и попытался проникнуть в него пальцем... - Чёрт, как он это делает? - сухой проход не поддавался. Он послюнявил палец и попытался ещё.

 

\- Нет! - остановил его голос Сириуса. - Войди в меня неподготовленного. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

 

\- Я... Боже, Сириус, я не могу этого сделать, я... я люблю тебя, - Снэйп пытался защититься этими словами, как щитом.

 

\- Идиот! - ошейник снова взялся за свою работу, делая прерывающийся голос Блэка низким и хриплым. - Струсил? Ты, подстилка Люциуса Малфоя, грязный педерас, девчонка, не способная даже вставить, как настоящий мужчина!

 

Северус зарычал, одним рывком, как бы пытаясь заткнуть Блэка, вошёл в него и задвигался с дикой яростью. Сириус от боли потерял контроль над своей животной сущностью. Увидев перед собой хрипящую собачью морду, Снэйп в ужасе остановился. Но зверь под ним, пытаясь двигаться, только ещё сильней хрипел от удушья. Северусу понадобилось долгих двадцать секунд, чтобы осознать это. И тогда он, уже не заботясь, попадает ли внутрь, и чьи это внутренности - человечьи или собачьи, задвигал бёдрами, вколачивая себя в шерсть. Оскал клацнул зубами, налившиеся кровью собачьи глаза закатились, но Снэйп, почувствовав безнаказанность, сделал то, что хотел на самом деле все эти годы - он врезал кулаком в эту морду, разбив и её и кулак в кровь. Не прекращая трахать Блэка, он снова и снова исступлённо бил по собачьей морде, не замечая собственной боли.

 

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, - вырвалось у него вместе с рыданиями. Он кончил с судорогами и, рыдая и выкрикивая "ненавижу", продолжал колошматить скулящего пса. - Ненавижу, ненавижу, Люц... ненавижу... - наконец силы у него кончились, и он зарылся в чёрную собачью шерсть, перепачканную кровью, вздрагивая от выворачивающих наизнанку судорог.

 

9

 

\- Хилио, - Сириус, очнувшись, увидел те самые глаза, что снились ему в кошмарах целую вечность. Но теперь эти глаза были живыми - да, в них была грусть, но застывший ужас прошёл. Они улыбнулись ему. - Лежи, не шевелись. Тебе здорово досталось. Если честно, я думал, что мой зверь, наконец, вышел наружу...

 

\- Если... - Сириус почувствовал, как лечащая сила, исходящая из волшебной палочки Снэйпа, обходя его лицо, коснулась разбитых губ. - Если бы это было так, боюсь, от лица у меня ничего бы не осталось, да и вообще от черепа, - он усмехнулся зажившим ртом.

 

\- Прости, - Северус опустил глаза.

 

\- Спасибо. Ты ведь простил меня?

 

Снэйп кивнул. И, продолжив сеанс лечения, он спросил:

 

\- Ты скучаешь по Гарри?

 

\- Гарри, да, по Гарри, - улыбка Сириуса была какой-то... неоднозначной.

 

\- А я вот скучаю по Невиллу, - просто сказал Северус, не заметив, как Блэк дёрнулся при этом имени. - Невилл Лонгботтом, но ты, наверное, такого не помнишь... В Хогвартсе мы были... нечто вроде напарников. Оба должны были играть перед Гарри свои роли, и душу могли излить только друг другу, Албусу было не до нас... Прямо как сейчас Люциусу до нас с тобой, - Снэйп усмехнулся. - Невилл был единственным, с кем мне было по-настоящему хорошо. Пока ты не сбежал из Азкабана. После встречи с тобой Нев очень сильно изменился... Я был эгоистом, жаловался ему на тебя, не замечая, как ему это неприятно... Вы ведь... - он вопросительно посмотрел на Блэка, который опустил глаза.

 

\- Я люблю его, - Северус, за последние несколько дней сказавший эти слова два раза, подумал - вот оно, вот как это должно звучать на самом деле. - Однажды Нев сказал мне: "Сириус, иногда мне кажется, что в этом мире не осталось обычных магов. Есть только ауроры и пожиратели смерти. Это неправильно. Потому что мир - это когда нет разделения на чёрное и белое. Мир - это когда каждый - и чёрное, и белое. Как Снэйп."

 

\- Значит, он считает, что я - "правильный"? - грустно усмехнулся Северус. - Я снял бы твой ошейник, если бы мог. Люц заказал его у гномов-кузнецов, что куют магию, палочка бессильна, а код знает только он сам...

 

\- Я понимаю...

 

\- Ну, экзаменационная комиссия пришла, - дверь их комнаты распахнулась, и на пороге явился Люциус Малфой собственной персоной. - Пошли, покажешь, чему научился. Пса прихватите, - распорядился он стражникам. Снэйп успел одеть их обоих и хотя бы поверхностно вылечить Блэка. Сириус выглядел побитым, но Малфой как будто не заметил этого.

 

Северус не знал, что показывать - у него так до сих пор ничего и не получилось. Но сейчас паники перед Люциусом не было. Весь страх перед ним куда-то ушёл. Он чувствовал смертельную усталость. Он устал бояться, он устал испытывать боль, он устал быть тем, кого из себя сделал.

 

\- Давай, Сев, покажи мне свой пушистый хвостик, - ухмылка Малфоя показалась Снэйпу ещё омерзительней, нежели обыкновенно. - А не то я решу, что зря кормил твоего учителя и... скажем, наложу на него Круцио.

 

Снэйп понял, что не позволит этого, но пока не знал, как... в голове стало пусто и гулко, кровь шумела в ушах, как океан.

 

Люциус удовлетворённо смотрел на то, как Северус бухнулся на все четыре лапы, обрастая шерстью. Но по мере того, как Снэйп принимал свою новую форму, улыбка сползала с его лица. После того, как, полностью совершив трансформацию, Северус тряхнул рогами и бородкой, мекнув, Люциус повернулся всем корпусом к хихикающему Блэку.

 

\- Ты! Я с тобой ещё разберусь!

 

\- За что? У каждого человека свой зверь, и изменить его я не в силах. Если Снэйп - козёл, то он козёл.

 

\- Но ты знал!

 

\- Разумеется, я знал. Каждый анимаг видит, какой породы звери живут в других. Хочешь, я скажу, кто ты? Впрочем, ты наверняка сам догадываешься. К тому же, Северус теперь тоже видит это, - Сириус торжествующе усмехнулся. - Именно ради этого я взялся за обучение его анимагией.

 

\- Я всё равно с тобой ещё разберусь, - пробуравил Люциус Блэка взглядом и, бросив Снэйпу через плечо. - Пошли... козёл вонючий, - повернулся к тому задом...

 

Малфой летел достаточно долго - козлище получился матёрый, с полуметровыми витыми рогами, которые он и опробовал на обтянутом белой мантией заде Люциуса Малфоя. Приземлился Люциус также не вполне удачно - лицом об жёсткий каменный пол.

 

\- Ты должен его простить, - корчась от смеха, посоветовал Сириус Малфою. - В звероформе анимаг не может противиться очень сильным желаниям, которые сдерживал в человеческом виде.

 

Люциус поднялся очень, очень медленно. Он обвёл всех присутствовавших на этом спектакле долгим многообещающим взглядом и остановился на Блэке.

 

\- Считай, что это была твоя последняя шутка, пёс, - сказал он спокойным голосом и удалился.

 

\- Что... - Северус вернулся в человеческий вид и стоял, прикрываясь мантией.

 

\- Он убьёт меня, - спокойно сообщил Сириус. - Но всё равно... Я-таки посмеялся последним, - он грустно улыбнулся Снэйпу.

 

\- Он не может, - натягивая мантию, возразил Северус. - Если он убьёт тебя, Гарри разнесёт ему весь штаб и сделает ещё бог знает что...

 

\- Гарри? Да вряд ли...

 

\- Но... К нему перешла сила Волдеморта, Люциус боится его.

 

\- Ты чересчур давно не был на собраниях ауроров, Сев, - грустно улыбнулся Блэк, устраиваясь на своей куче тряпья.

 

\- Так... Это всё...

 

\- Да. И я думаю, Малфой прекрасно это знает.

 

\- Надо что-то делать... - у Снэйпа был потерянный вид.

 

Но их размышления прервал шум паники и язвительный голос Люциуса Малфоя - да, это определённо был не его день:

 

\- Ну и что, что он поцеловал Дементора! Может, они любят друг друга!

 

10

 

Когда Волдеморт погиб, в Хогвартсе устроили большой праздник. Ох уж эти хогвартские праздники, способ Дамблдора накалить обстановку до предела. Ну, он-то полагает, что наоборот... Чествовали героев. В первую очередь Гарри - а куда бы мы делись, не говорить же всем, что он был всего лишь подсадной уткой. К тому же, мы разнесли слухи, что Гарри, убив Волдеморта, снова забрал все его силы и теперь может ими пользоваться. А потом ауроров, всех ауроров, которые на тот момент оказались в Хогвартсе. Нас было мало, чересчур мало... Снэйп всё ещё был с Малфоем-старшим, впрочем, он так и не вернулся... Тревор погиб, но его имя даже не упоминалось - для учеников он был всего лишь жабой. Те, кого завербовали в Хогвартсе, уже давно его закончили, младше нашего класса уже не набирали. Так что я один стоял посреди учителей. И зачем Албус вытащил меня туда?

 

Они все сначала не могли понять - Лонгботтом? Какой Лонгботтом? Шестнадцать лет? С какого факультета? Гриффиндорец? Ну кто бы сомневался... Гарри смотрел на меня остекленевшими глазами - он стоял совсем рядом, он просто не мог понять - но ведь это Невилл, дурачок Невилл... Я стоял и пух от стыда. Рядом с ним стояли не его любимые Рон с Гермионой, рядом с ним стоял и принимал почести, сравнимые с его, тот, кого он всегда жалел, но еле замечал.

 

А, впрочем... Это ещё было не самое страшное. Самое страшное случилось, когда в Хогвартс явился Люциус Малфой со своим предложением... Чёртов политикан. Думаю, что идею ему всё же подал Снэйп, пытавшийся защитить Люциуса - одного из первых кандидатов в застенки, если не хуже...

 

"Вы все помните, что случилось, когда Волдеморта... простите, Того-Кого-Вы-Не-Называете-Вслух, - голос Малфоя как всегда был полон сарказма. - Когда он пропал... погиб в первый раз." - тут он выхватил взглядом из сидящих вокруг ауроров меня, намекая на то, что случилось с моими родителями.

 

"Мы этого не допустим," - послышалось со всех сторон.

 

"Каким образом? У вас не хватает людей, вы бессильны. Вы не можете выловить всех пожирателей смерти, а я, - он посмотрел на нас с таким видом, как будто мы ему что-то должны. - Я смогу их организовать. И перенаправить их в другое, менее разрушительное русло".

 

"Мы слушаем тебя только потому, что за тебя поручился Северус Снэйп, который, кстати, не пришёл на собрание... Не держишь ли ты его под Империус?"

 

"Да, да", - Флитвику поддакнули многие, но не Дамблдор. Я знал, что он заставит всех согласиться, ещё когда он не сказал ни слова.

 

"Снэйп в полном порядке, на днях мне было от него сообщение личного характера, доказывающее, что он не находится под давлением", - Албус как всегда говорил мягким тоном, в котором читалась мощь. Они с Малфоем не любили друг друга, но личные отношения не должны влиять на дело. Первый постулат аурора, который я в данную минуту нарушаю. "И я не считаю, что предложение Люциуса Малфоя лишено смысла. Помните о тех, кого больше нет с нами. Помните, сколько ещё мы можем потерять, если примем партизанскую войну пожирателей смерти. Мы хотим мира. Наконец. Пожирателей смерти стало слишком много, и без руководителя они ещё более опасны. Мы всегда были против методов факультета Слизерина, но мы не закрыли его. Мы против движения пожирателей смерти, но мы не можем не признать, что их численность достойна признания. Отрицать это было бы непростительной глупостью".

 

Они и не отрицали. Пожиратели смерти стали официальной организацией, противостоящей организации ауроров. Равные права для обеих сторон. Министерству магии пришлось попотеть, чтобы составить новые правила. А ещё им пришлось принять в свои ряды пожирателей - после войны в администрации остались одни ауроры. Министр по пожирателям смерти - вот кем стал Люциус Малфой. А через год он устроил путч. Министерство магии перестало существовать. Те, кто были не с нами, стали против нас.

 

Азкабан... Дементоры перешли на сторону пожирателей смерти ещё при Волдеморте. А Люциус устроил в нём свой штаб - никто не пройдёт мимо такого количества дементоров. Кроме того, кому дементоры не страшны. Тот, кто может не просто выдержать смертельный поцелуй дементора, но и убить этим его самого. Никакого мошенничества - просто иллюзия, достаточно реалистичная даже для дементоров. И дорога свободна.

 

Стражники разбегаются быстрее дементоров, да ещё кричат при этом благим матом, как будто увидели восставшего Волдеморта. Впрочем, для них я и вправду должно быть выгляжу чудовищем.

 

\- Где Сириус Блэк? - вещаю я с разгневанным видом, для острастки - и лес рук показывает мне дорогу. Только бы дойти до него, только бы дойти, только бы никто от излишнего ума не попытался проверить меня "на прочность". Впрочем, на пару стражников меня хватит. Главное - это держать дементоров подальше от себя.

 

\- Ну и что, что он поцеловал Дементора? Может, они любят друг друга! - о, вот и знакомый голос. Присутствие Малфоя рядом с Сириусом нежелательно, но мои предчувствия, мои предчувствия... они кричат, что если не сейчас, то никогда. Никогда - неправильное слово. Тем более, я помню бабушкино видение - мы с Сириусом вместе, и мы счастливы - молодой аурор на пенсии и реабилитированный бывший узник Азкабана. А я ещё пока не на пенсии!

 

\- Ну что там, какой мальчишка? Поттер что ли? Или ещё младше? Переродившийся Волдеморт в пелёнках? Кого вы так испугались, идиоты?

 

Я иду прямо на него, потому что у меня нет выбора - Сириус где-то за его спиной. Впрочем, я его уже вижу. Он тоже заметил меня, и мне уже не до Малфоя. Я проношусь мимо.

 

\- Сириус, - шепчу я, прижимая к себе Блэка. Но нужно уходить. Нежности потом. - Как они держат тебя?

 

\- Магический ошейник, - показывает он.

 

\- Ну-ну, Поттер... Так, Поттер был брюнетом, если я не ошибаюсь... Э... молодой человек, - пытается привлечь к себе наше внимание Малфой. Но я не могу оторваться от Сириуса. Наши губы сливаются в поцелуе, пока я пытаюсь снять ошейник... Он не поддаётся. Наконец краем глаза я замечаю Снэйпа. Конечно, он здесь.

 

\- Так, это уже чересчур, пёс, - голос Малфоя.

 

\- Это Невилл Лонгботтом, - Северус. - Он пришёл за Блэком. Разреши им уйти. Они любят друг друга. Всё равно Сириус тебе не нужен, отпусти их, - я никогда не слышал голос Снэйпа таким... таким... Я оборачиваюсь на него и улыбаюсь. Спасибо за попытку, Северус.

 

\- Лонгботтом? - Люциус не обратил внимания на Снэйпа. А зря. Северус, ну догадайся, сними ошейник. - Ну-ну... Понятно. Аурор во втором поколении, всё с вами ясно, молодой человек. Так значит, вы целовались с одним из моих дементоров? Ну, я только что видел, как вы поцеловали моего пса, а вот с дементором вышла промашка - я при сём чуде природы не присутствовал. Но вы же не откажетесь повторить это шоу специально для меня? Ну что вам стоит... Дементором больше, дементором меньше... - Он подзывает дементора, но тот не выказывает большого энтузиазма. Впрочем, взаимно. Но что я могу ещё сделать.

 

Северус, пожалуйста, ошейник, - я смотрю на него умоляющим взглядом. Я знаю, ты не любишь Сириуса, но сделай это ради меня. И я вижу, как Северус шевелит губами. Спасибо. Теперь я не боюсь. Я ещё раз целую Сириуса и ободряюще улыбаюсь ему. Я приближаюсь к дементору, с каждым шагом всё неуверенней. Вот я уже ощущаю холод, исходящий от него. Но нет, это мне кажется. Это не настоящий дементор. Снэйп, да, это Северус вызвал эту иллюзию. Конечно, это не избавит нас от Малфоя, но хотя бы даст время Снэйпу разобраться с ошейником Сириуса.

 

Я оглядываюсь на них - большая чёрная собака рвётся на невидимой цепи, бедняжка, он совсем себя задушит... Снэйп, сосредоточенно зажмурившись, шепчет заклинание. Я улыбаюсь им, улыбаюсь Малфою. Хочешь шоу? Будет тебе шоу. Дементор выше меня, но он услужливо наклоняется. Его лицо скрыто за капюшоном, но я знаю, что никакого лица там нет. И губ тоже. Но я делаю вид, что целую его, смотря на Люциуса. Я медленно, очень медленно поворачиваюсь к дементору, и вижу... что он настоящий. Я не знаю, как выглядят дементоры, но он настоящий, потому что ЭТО может быть только дементором. Я пытаюсь отстраниться, но уже поздно - его руки схватили меня и притягивают к себе - то, что служит у них ртом, всё ближе и ближе... Он втягивает меня в себя с жутким чавкающим звуком, я чувствую, как покидаю своё тело, как холод пустоты заливает его. Явито Патронум! Явито Патронум! Я не знаю, говорю ли я это вслух, или губ у меня тоже уже нет. Как ног, рук, лёгких... сердца... Явито...

 

11

 

\- Очевидно, в последний момент он всё же успел вызвать Покровителя... Возле него появились две серебристые фигуры, одна показала палочкой на Сириуса и... ошейник раскрылся, отпуская его. Блэк кинулся на дементора, вцепляясь в него мёртвой хваткой, отрывая его от Невилла... Медики считают, что именно из-за того, что плоть дементора попала в организм Сириуса, его человеческая сущность погибла. Как выжила собака, даже они не понимают...

 

\- Наш сын...

 

Снэйп посмотрел на Невилла, сидящего в кресле-каталке. Пёс, дежуривший возле него, вопросительно глянул на Северуса.

 

\- Дементор успел его достать... Когда Покровитель, вернее, два Покровителя Невилла, а это были вы... исчезли, мне наконец удалось наложить на Люциуса Империус. И то ненадолго… Впрочем, этого хватило, чтобы вывести вашего сына и то, что осталось от Сириуса из Азкабана и переправить в безопасное место.

 

Мать Невилла продолжала плакать, опираясь о плечо мужа. Снэйп понимал её. Очнуться от магической кататонии только для того, чтобы увидеть своего единственного сына в том же состоянии, в котором они сами пребывали почти пятнадцать лет, не имея возможности растить его...

 

\- Зачем... зачем он пошёл туда... один... Албус... объясни... - голос Фрэнка Лонгботтома был обвиняющим.

 

\- Я не посылал его туда, если ты об этом. Я вообще узнал об этом инциденте от Северуса. Кстати, если бы не Снэйп, мальчик бы умер, - Дамблдор не оправдывался, он не имел такой привычки.

 

\- Лучше бы он умер, - сказала миссис Лонгботтом. И снова уткнулась в платок.

 

\- Это ты сделал его аурором, Албус. Это ты виноват в его... теперешнем состоянии.

 

Снэйп ещё раз посмотрел на Невилла. Теперешнем состоянии... Нев смотрел в пустоту, но видел там что-то, что-то волнующее. Губы то складывались в еле заметную улыбку, то сосредоточенно сжимались... Магическая кататония... медики-волшебники определяют так состояние, в которое входит маг, чтобы удержать себя на грани жизни и смерти, но выйти из него не способен. Случай с родителями Невилла, которые вернулись к жизни после того, как он вызвал их как своего Покровителя, очень заинтересовал медиков. Возможно, им удастся найти способ лечить магическую кататонию... лет через двадцать...

 

Сириус подошёл к Северусу, положил голову ему на колени и посмотрел в глаза долгим печальным взглядом. Снэйп заставил себя погладить собаку по голове. Удовлетворившись этим, Блэк вернулся к Невиллу. Он, проскулив что-то успокаивающее, сел рядом и устроил свою голову под рукой мальчика, неподвижно лежащей на его коленях.

 

\- Аурором он стал, потому что хотел походить на вас, хотел, чтобы вы гордились им. Так гордитесь! Чем обвинять всех в том, на что Невилл пошёл по собственной доброй воле. Он видел, на что шёл, не мне вам это объяснять. Ты тоже, Элис, знала, на что шла, попытавшись спасти своего мужа. Нев унаследовал свои способности от тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что он поступил бы иначе, чем ты сама? Возможно, вы не понимаете, кем был для Невилла этот пёс? - Снэйп не ожидал от Дамблдора такой страстной речи. Особенно признания отношений Невилла и Сириуса. - Когда ещё был не только псом, - добавил он уже на полтона ниже, как будто поняв, что только что сказал.

 

Наступила тишина, прерываемая только всхлипываниями Элис Лонгботтом. Фрэнк смущённо прижимал её к себе, сам готовый разрыдаться. Снэйп попытался представить, что чувствует сейчас жена Фрэнка Лонгботтома, когда-то добровольно пошедшая на Круцио, чтобы быть рядом с мужем... Видела ли она тогда сегодняшний день? Видел ли его сам Невилл?

 

\- Ты снова уйдёшь к нему? - спросил Дамблдор. - Надеюсь, он простит тебя. Я даже в этом уверен.

 

\- Разумеется, он уже сорвался за испорченный день на Нарциссе, зачем ему злиться на своего домашнего козлика, который наложил на него Империус из шалости, - в голосе Снэйпа сквозил усталый сарказм. - Нет, Албус, я не вернусь к Люцу. И не из-за страха. Я не вернусь к нему, потому что не люблю. Да и, собственно, никогда не любил.

 

\- Ты пытаешься убедить меня в том, что двадцать лет ты вешал мне лапшу на уши? Ты заставил меня поверить в то, что твои чувства к Малфою - большая серьёзная любовь, которую ты не в силах преодолеть, несмотря на несогласие с его позицией. Любовь зла, говорил ты...

 

\- А в результате сам оказался козлом, - Северус оглядел общий зал Лечебницы Магических Недугов и Травм имени Святого Мунго, всех этих сидящих и бродящих кругами, кто всё ещё мог двигаться, останков людей. До этого он был здесь только один раз - навещая Гилдероя Локхарта, потерявшего память. Теперь он будет вынужден видеть эти стены очень и очень часто. Он остановил взгляд на мальчике с собакой и почувствовал, как теряет последние остатки сил, - Я болен, Албус. По крайней мере, я это знаю. Знать, что ты болен - это уже почти что выздороветь.

 

\- Так что, ты возвращаешься к нам?

 

\- Я не пожиратель смерти. Но и не аурор. Хватит делить людей на чёрных и белых. Пока мы не перестанем этого делать, война не кончится. Ты ведь это тоже понимаешь? - Снэйп посмотрел в глаза Дамблдора с надеждой. - Я не знаю, что буду делать дальше... Сначала я должен понять, чего хочу на самом деле. Сначала я должен выздороветь... - и Дамблдор увидел, что это совершенно серьёзно - Снэйп никогда не выглядел и не говорил так, как сейчас. Он больше не был тенью Люциуса Малфоя. В нём чувствовался новый, пока ещё слабый и неуверенный, но всё-таки самостоятельный человек.

 

Северус ещё раз посмотрел на Невилла с Сириусом и позавидовал им - молодому аурору на пенсии по инвалидности и реабилитированному бывшему два раза узнику Азкабана. Потому что несмотря ни на что, они всё-таки были счастливы вместе - мальчик и его пёс. И их счастье будет длиться дольше, чем миг.

 

\- Думаю, ты прав, Албус. Мне кажется... мне кажется, Невилл знал, на что шёл.

 

12

 

Сегодня мне исполняется восемнадцать. Я смотрю на себя в большое бабушкино зеркало и до сих пор не верю. Парадная мантия струится ультрамариновыми волнами вдоль моего стройного тела, давно обогнавшего по росту того же Гарри. Черты лица утратили детскую расплывчатость и пухлость, отросшие светлые волосы скрадывают все недостатки лица - широкие скулы, близко посаженные глаза. Я сейчас очень похож на своего отца. Он заходит в комнату, я вижу его в зеркале и не поворачиваюсь. Он улыбается моему отражению, и я отвечаю такой же грустной улыбкой. Он, не говоря ни слова, поправляет мне воротник и прикасается к моей щеке, смотря в глаза моему отражению. Он гордится мной. Эта простая мысль щекочет мои глаза подступающими слезами.

 

Так же тихо, как пришёл, отец уходит, оставляя меня наедине с тенью бабушки, выглядывающей из зеркала. Она умерла год назад, но её приведение так привязалось к её любимому зеркалу, что переехало сюда вместе с ним.

 

\- Ну и как? - спрашиваю я, поворачиваясь перед ней.

 

\- Сойдёт, - усмехается она.

 

В предчувствии тихой радости я спускаюсь в холл, где толпа гостей оживляется при виде меня. Я обхожу всех, пожимая им руки. Отец с мамой, которая утирает глаза платком, расчувствовавшись. Гермиона с Роном и вся рыжая семейка Визли пытаются меня затискать и оглушить своими поздравлениями. Вырвавшись от них, я подхожу к Драко, который не знает, куда себя деть. Я успокаивающе пожимаю ему руку и спрашиваю о здоровье Нарциссы. Он кивает и рассеянно обводит глазами зал. Я оставляю его, обнаружив за ним ещё более растерянное существо.

 

\- Гарри, - протягиваю я ему руку, но он смотрит на меня с сомнением. С тех пор, как он узнал о том, что я аурор, он не понимает, как ко мне относиться. Я хлопаю его по плечу и отхожу к другой группе волшебников - постарше.

 

\- Нев, - обнимает меня Дамблдор по-отечески. К нему присоединяются мои коллеги, осторожно похлопывая меня по спине, как будто от любого неосторожного прикосновения я могу рассыпаться. Я подбадривающе улыбаюсь им и благодарно принимаю их одобрение.

 

\- Снэйп задерживается, - рассеянно замечаю я.

 

Но вот входная дверь открывается, и в зал входит Северус с кем-то ещё более чёрным, чем он сам. Из-под капюшона выглядывает только жёсткая с проседью бородка и клочья длинных немытых волос.

 

\- Северус, ты опоздал, - говорю я Снэйпу, не сводя взгляда с тёмной фигуры рядом с ним.

 

бух... (Я не знаю, как выглядят дементоры, но он настоящий, потому что ЭТО может быть только дементором.)

 

бух... (Я пытаюсь отстраниться, но уже поздно - его руки схватили меня и притягивают к себе - то, что служит у них ртом, всё ближе и ближе...)

 

бух... (Он втягивает меня в себя с жутким чавкающим звуком, я чувствую, как покидаю своё тело, как холод пустоты заливает его.)

 

бух... (Явито Патронум! Явито Патронум! Я не знаю, говорю ли я это вслух, или губ у меня тоже уже нет.)

 

бух... (Как ног, рук, лёгких... сердца... Явито...)

 

Сириус...

 

Я бросаюсь к нему. Он наклоняется, не откидывая капюшон, и я целую губы, невидимые под его тенью, пока у меня хватает воздуха...

 

\- Больше никогда меня так не пугай, - шепчу я, пытаясь отдышаться. - В этом балахоне я чуть было не принял тебя за дементора...

 


End file.
